Prior art fuel controls for gas turbine engines have incorporated devices to enable an operator to manually position the main fuel metering valve in the event of a failure in the automatic metering valve positioning system. Such manual control devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,323 and 4,077,203. An inherent danger in employing such manual control devices is the possibility of overfueling the engine by overexhuberant operator responses whereby excessive engine temperatures and turbine speeds would be induced. While the likelihood of operator overfueling can be reduced by operator training in the manual control mode, it would nevertheless be highly desirable to provide for temperature and power turbine speed limiting during manual operation.